Teaming Up
by TeamCenation101
Summary: After Sheamus returned to the WWE, he has tried to embarrass and take out all the smaller guys of the roster. After trying to humiliate both Zack Ryder and Dolph Ziggler, both men team up to teach Sheamus a lesson.


It was the night of Extreme Rules 2015 after Dolph Ziggler had beaten Sheamus in the 'kiss me arse' match. Dolph was standing in the ring with is back faced to Sheamus while the Irishman was on his knees, his face in front of Ziggler's ass thinking that he is not about to kiss Dolph's ass since it was beneath him to do such a thing especially in front of an live audience.

So Sheamus did the only thing he could think of to show he is the dominant one, by giving Ziggler a low blow, hitting him with the brogue kick and then grabbing Ziggler's head and rubbing his face on his ass. Then leaving the ring.

Once Sheamus was backstage, he headed into the locker room that most of the Superstars shared and was both happy and relieved to find that none of the other wrestlers were inside due to his match being one of the first ones.

The Irishman headed to his bag and pulled out a towel and his shampoo and body wash to have a shower and then leave the arena for some much needed rest, especially after the match he just put on.

When he got to the shower area he went to the very last stall, then hanged his towel, put his shampoo and body wash on the floor next to him and then turned on the water. Though, before stepping under the water he undid his wrestling boots and left them where they wouldn't get wet and then proceeded to slip down his trunks down his thick thighs till they were around his ankles and then he kicked them near his boots.

Sheamus then went under the hot water moaning at how good it felt to finally be able to relax and unwind. He then squirted some shampoo on his hands and started to clean his Mohawk and then after he rinsed his hair he got the body wash and squirted a generous amount on his hands and proceeded to clean his sweaty body.

As Sheamus was finished with his shower he turned off the water and grabbed his towel and proceeded to dry himself in the shower area, though, as he was drying his body he heard the door open, then close and a 'click' sound as though the door had just been locked. Though, he never thought much about it, probably just another superstar going to have a shower after their match.

After he finished drying himself he wrapped the towel around his waist and headed back into the main area of the locker room so he could change and leave the arena. Though, when he entered the main area he saw both Dolph Ziggler and Zack Ryder standing there talking.

"What the hell do you two want?" Sheamus asked, frustrated to see the two men that he embarrassed on RAW and earlier that night in the locker room.

"Well we are waiting for you Bro, especially after what you did to me on Raw and now to my Bro Dolph tonight." Zack replied.

"You were meant to kiss my arse and since you didn't want to in that ring, we're gonna make you do it back here." Dolph said.

"I'm not gonna kiss your pale arse fella. If you want though you can kiss my arse again, like you did earlier in the ring, or Zacky boy you can kiss it if u want." Sheamus stated with a smirk on his face.

Zack and Dolph then looked at each other, then back at Sheamus, "Get him!" Zack said as they both grabbed Sheamus and took him down to the ground, Dolph then proceeded to get handcuffs out of his trunks and then cuffed his hand together behind his back. Both boys then let go as Sheamus was left on the locker room floor on his stomach with his ass being exposed as his towel fall off during the alteration.

"Get these off me!" Sheamus started to yell.

"Hush hush, be quiet, you don't want people to come in here to see you like this?" Zack said.

Though Sheamus was still yelling trying to be loud enough so they'll finally take it off him or someone will walk in and help him (even though he hasn't made much friends since his return).

Dolph then rolled his eyes, "They never learn," he said as he found Sheamus' wrestling trunks and shoved them into Sheamus' mouth. "That should keep him quiet for a while."

Zack then held Sheamus by the hips as he moved Sheamus so he was standing and then bent him over one of the benches in the locker room. Zack then licked his lips looking at Sheamus' ass and then spread his ass a little to see his tight pink hole.

"You want us to kiss your ass Sheamus?" Dolph asked. "Well I'll tell you what. Zack isn't happy how you embarrassed him on Monday on RAW, so he is gonna have lots of fun with your ass. And your gonna suck my cock, think of it as trying to make it feel better for when you low blowed me after the match."

Dolph then grabbed the now slightly wet trunks out of his mouth and threw them to the floor. Sheamus was about to open his mouth to yell but then Zack stuck his tongue into his ass, which made Sheamus moan.

Dolph then looked on for a while and started to grab his cock through his trunks making his dick start to get hard.

He then slid down his trunks and his 7 inch cut cock sprung free. "Now, you better not bite or your return will be short lived as you will get injured and be off the road for a long, long time or maybe even never return," Dolph then grabbed his cock and said "Open up big boy." As he stuck his cock into Sheamus' mouth and let him go at his own pace… for now.

Meanwhile, Zack was grabbing Sheamus' huge ass cheeks and was darting his tongue in and out of his tight pink hole, loving the taste of his fresh, clean hole. Sheamus was moaning, loving the sensations that Zack was bringing to his ass.

Dolph was enjoying the feeling that Sheamus' moaning was feeling against his cock and he loved that Sheamus' mouth was warm and wet.

So Ziggler then proceeded to fuck Sheamus' mouth as he thrust his cock in and out of his mouth that it looked like a blur because he was going so fast.

"Fuck yeah Sheamus!" Ziggler stated as Sheamus' moans started to turn to gags as Ziggler's cock was getting rammed down Sheamus' throat.

"Garghhhhh!" Sheamus gagged as he spit Dolph's now saliva coated cock out of his mouth as he started to regain his breath after the skull fucking he received.

Zack then stopped rimming Sheamus' sufficiently wet hole. He then went over to his bag and pulled out two dildos; one was shaped like an actual dick, it was black, long and thick and was 13 inches in length. The other dildo he pulled out was a blue one which was a little smaller and less thick then the first one with a length of 6 inches.

'I'm gonna have fun' Zack thought to himself as he pushed the blue dildo into the extremely tight ass of Sheamus, but thanks to Zack rimming Sheamus beforehand it slid in with a bit more ease.

"Oooooooooh." Sheamus moaned feeling the dildo invade his ass.

"Get back to sucking my cock, slut." Dolph aggressively demanded Sheamus, as he just rammed his cock into Sheamus' open mouth, causing him to gag.

Zack licked his lips as he fucked Sheamus with the blue dildo but started becoming bored. "Dolph do you think his ready to take this huge 13 inch dildo?" He asked as he presented the huge, 13 inch, black dildo.

"Ooh… yeah… fuck… Zack it's about if we're ready, this slut doesn't have say." Dolph said as he moaned due to Sheamus gagging on his cock.

Zack smiled as he gave the huge dildo one quick suck before maneuvering it into Sheamus' ass still with the 6 inch dildo in his ass.

"Garghhhhh mmmmm!" Sheamus gagged as he was getting double penetrated by two dildo's and was getting throat fucked by the Show-off Dolph Ziggler.

Zack started to move both the dildo's in and out at fast paced but struggled since Sheamus was still tight. But he still managed to do it and with each thrust with the dildo's it seemed to get a little easier each time, as Sheamus' ass started to loosen up and adjust to the two dildos for the moment.

Ryder's arms started to get sore from pushing the toys in and out of the Great White so he shoved both dildos deep inside Sheamus and kept them there as he got up and made his way over to Dolph and both men's lips touched and they started making out. Dolph was a bit aggressive as he was using a lot of tongue and lightly bit Ryder's bottom lip.

Dolph was about to cum so he quickly pulled saliva covered cock out of Sheamus' mouth and cock slapped his across the cheek.

Zack then saw that Sheamus at a raging hard erection and his cock was leaking with pre cum. "Dolph, look, this slut is hard. He must love the feeling of two dildo's stretching his hole and getting throat fucked." Zack went back behind Sheamus and stroked his cock slowly.

"Fuck fella, keep going. I'm gonna cum." Sheamus brethed out. So Ryder moved his hand away and went over to his bag and pulled out a cock ring and slipped it onto the Irishman's cock.

"You're not cumming till we tell you Bro." Zack stated as he moved back to where Dolph was and pulled down his trunks as his 9 ½ inch cut cock sprung free. Zack stroked it for a bit before grabbing Sheamus by his mohawk and forcing him to suck his cock. Since Zack was bigger and thicker than Dolph he when he got ¾ of the way down the cock before he started to gag.

Zack didn't seem to care as he kept on pushing Sheamus down further and further until he took the whole length down his throat, though just as he took the whole of the Broski's dick down his throat he quickly pulled himself up for air.

However, that was shortly lived as Ryder forced Sheamus down his dick again and this time kept Sheamus' head still while he thrusted in and out of his mouth at a rapid face causing Sheamus to gag and splutter as his nose always made contact with Zack's hairless crotch.

Ziggler got on his knees behind Ryder and started groping his squeezable, smooth ass. Dolph just wanted to admire how good Ryder's ass was but it was a bit hard to do that since he was thrusting into Sheamus' mouth. But when Zack realised what Dolph was doing he stopped thrusting and let the Irishman go at his own pace.

Dolph squeezed Zack's ass and started to plant soft kisses on it and lightly bite it in which Ryder would moan each time. Dolph would then spread Ryder's ass cheeks and lightly tongue his hole. He then started to eat Zack's ass as he started to feverishly lick the hole and started forcing himself as deep as he could into zack's ass with his mouth as he loved the tasted of the ass and loved the added taste he got as droplets of sweat ran down the crack and onto Dolph's lips.

After Dolph was finished rimming Zack's ass he pulled away and Ryder pulled his dick out of Sheamus' mouth and he then grabbed his jaw as his mouth was sore from having to be kept open for the whole of this encounter. There was also a lot of saliva on the ground from when he was gagging and got throat fucked.

Ziggler came up behind Sheamus and slapped his ass a few times until the left ass cheek of Sheamus became a light shade of pink. He then pulled out both dildos which caused Sheamus to moan. "Looks like those dildos of yours stretched this slut a bit." Dolph stated as he put the dildos on the floor.

Ryder also came up behind Sheamus and then proceeded to enter his loosened hole. "Fuck this slut is pretty loose but still a little tight, he's probably never been fucked before by a real cock." Zack said as he lined his cock up with Sheamus hole and shoved his cock in all the way.

"Well I heard that Triple H fucked him back in the day whenever Stephanie wasn't around to take Trip's big cock." Dolph said with a bit of a chuckled. "Sheamus was Triple H's personal slut and he did whatever the boss wanted."

Dolph then decided to come up behind Ryder but before he entered him, he grabbed some lube out of Ryder's bag and put some on his dick before pushing his cock into his friend's ass. "Fuck you're nice and tight Broski." Ziggler moaned. Dolph then pushed inch by inch into Ryder's ass into all of his cock was inside Ryder.

"Fuck bro! You're cock always feels like perfection in me." Zack said.

Sheamus was moaning as Zack thrusted his 9 incher in and out of his hole, feeling how good it was to be a bottom again, remembering all the times he had with Triple H. So he pretended that Ryder was Triple H which made this experience for Sheamus even more blissful.

Zack was getting the most pleasure out of this as when he thrusted into Sheamus and then pulled back, Dolph's cock was deep inside of him, so he felt the most pleasure as he was both giving and receiving.

Ryder also grabbed Sheamus' hip and started thrusting into him at a faster pace, striking Sheamus' prostate each time and pushing back into Ziggler's cock forcing Ziggler deeper into his ass.

Sheamus was in pure bliss he thought he could cum at any minute now. "Please lads, let me take this cock ring off, I need to cum."

"Not until we say so," Dolph said in an aggressive tone as he pulled out of Ryder.

Ryder then moved Sheamus so that he was on his back with his legs spread open. Dolph then pushed his cock into Sheamus' ass and started to fuck him real hard making sure Sheamus felt all that Dolph had to offer.

Dolph knew it was all over as his cock started to throb wildly in Sheamus' hole and shouted, "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! I'm gonna cum. Fuck!" Dolph unloaded deep into Sheamus' ass, nine shots in total fired into the Great White's ass. "Fuck I think I emptied my balls into this slut." Dolph said as he ran his hands through his hair.

Ryder was standing over Sheamus, stroking his cock at a rapid pace and tweaking his nipples alternating between the left and right with his free hand. "Oh fuck bro I'm gonna bust." Ryder shouted as he couldn't hold back anymore and exploded his cum all over Sheamus' torso – making Sheamus appear even whiter, if that was even possible.

All three men were covered from head to toe in sweat. Zack then joined in sitting up against the lockers panting. "That was fucking amazing bro." Zack said as he pulled Dolph into a kiss.

"Hey fella's I still need to bust ad you need to take off these fucking handcuffs." Sheamus said as his cock was still rock hard and leaking pre cum." So Dolph lifted Sheamus' legs up and then Zack positioned Sheamus' cock pointing at his face and then removed the cock ring, Ryder stroked Sheamus for like 5 seconds before Sheamus unloaded, shot after shot of hot, white, thick, sticky cum hit Sheamus in his own face. 12 shots in total covering Sheamus' face in his own cum. Some of the cum that shot in his mouth he swallowed.

Dolph and Zack let go of Sheamus. Ryder then undid the handcuffs on Sheamus, picked up the assortment of sex toys and the lube he brought and put it in his bag and pulled up his wrestling trunks. Dolph also pulled up his wrestling trunks and took Sheamus' towel with him as they left the locker room. "Remember not to mess with us and try to embarrass us like the again." Dolph said as both men left the locker room.

When they were outside Zack saw Dolph texting someone. "Who are you texting?" Ryder asked.

"Just Cesaro. Both him and Tyson are kinda annoyed about how they lost the tag team titles to New Day and with Sheamus being a defenceless slut right now, I'm gonna help them take out some aggression." Dolph answered.

As Sheamus was just making it back to his feet, he realised that he was covered in sweat and cum, not only that but now he didn't have a towel to dry himself up after he finishes showering again and he couldn't cum out of the locker room covered in cum. Just as Sheamus was making his way towards the shower area the locker room door opened.

"See Tyson I was right. Dolph said he would be naked and covered in sweat and cum." Cesaro stated as both him and Tyson approached Sheamus…

The End


End file.
